


Pack Mentality

by LilFelber



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilFelber/pseuds/LilFelber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An on-going story of the Hale Pack as they try and make their way through life. Multi-storyline, everything from normal high school drama to supernatural battles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Derek's Pack

Derek let out a rare smile as he looked around the one-time-empty subway station (the rest of the pack called it the Lair) he was using as his current home. In the past few months his pack had grown, both in werewolf and human member. His eyes landed on Jackson, stretched out on a couch next to Lydia, this had all started with Jackson, Jackson wanting the bite, Jackson helping to destroy Peter, Jackson turning into the Kanima. 

Fighting the Kanima had brought Scott and Derek's packs together, and had made Derek realize how much he needed the humans of Beacon Hill to survive. First it had just been Stiles, whose intelligence, research, and selflessness were invaluable. Add to it that he had been studying with Dr. Deaton, the local vet, and was learning all kinds of useful tricks, like how he had trapped the Kanima with Mountain Ash. Derek had always found Stiles annoying but useful and loyal, both traits he admired in the younger man. Stiles was sitting in a chair next to Lydia and Jackson talking animatedly, both the younger werewolf and his girlfriend seemed slightly annoyed.

Next was Allison who was sitting across of Lydia and Jackson with Scott. She had come as a package deal when Scott had joined the Pack, another one of the conditions to his joining. Derek was initially hesitant about letting the young hunter join in, but he had agreed once she had guaranteed that her parents weren't going to be an issue. Apparently after her mother had been turned, which Derek will agree wasn't his brightest move ever, both her parents decided that hunting wasn’t for them anymore. They had decided that the Argent family would still protect humans from the Supernatural, but only from Supernatural threats not from people like Derek's pack who just wanted to survive. 

Derek had to agree that Allison was useful in a fight, she had proven herself against Peter, the Kanima, and against the hunters, was a master marksmen, a strategist, and knew how to track. All things that Derek could use, plus since she had connections with the hunters, she was a good source of information.

Lydia came next, not surprisingly, after Jackson's transformation from Kanima to Werewolf. The Beastiary had said that the Kanima was supposed to be a werewolf but had unresolved issues from its past, now that Jackson had made the transition he was pack, and so was Lydia. Derek had never given the girl much credit, until she translated the Beastiary from Archaic Latin, used AP calculus to figure out how much Mountain Ash would be needed to protect the Lair, and been able to recall from memory the exact ingredients and measurements needed to make a smokebomb. The girl had brains to spare, but hid them under her Queen Bee appearance. Her social standing actually made her more valuable as well as she had an ear for gossip and was able to get the pack places with her charm that Derek would have had to break bones for. 

He turned away from the gathering at the coaches and moved towards a small alcove against the back wall. A few computer screens were set up with cameras to watch the entrance to the Lair and to allow for Stiles to do research if necessary. Currently the last two human members of the pack were there, Danny and Matt. Both were surprising additions, but now Derek wasn't sure why he hadn't asked them to join before. Both brought a great deal of technical experiences, Matt with his photography had helped set up the camera, while Danny's background in hacking had provided Derek with information a number of times. Their joining wasn't as easy as the other three, but they were solidly pack now. 

Both had found out about the supernatural elements of Beacon Hill during the last stages of the Kanima ordeal. Danny had witness Jackson transform and had only been saved when Stiles used mountain ash against the lizard. Danny was smart enough to ask the right questions and cared enough about Jackson and the others to force his help unto them. Matt's induction had been much more sneaky. After following the members of the pack for some time (taking pictures, getting things on film, overhearing conversation, being attacked by the Kanima a couple times) he had put most of it together on his own and had confronted Scott and Derek about it. From that point he was included, at first to keep track of him, but later as a trusted member of the pack.

The humans brought skills and abilities to the pack that the werewolf members didn't. Scott, Jackson, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd all had their own skills but, and Derek hated to admit it, none were the most strategic or intelligent. Scott had been around the longest after Derek, was quick, agile, and the most in control of his abilities, in addition his howl (which had started out fairly pathetic) had sense developed into a very powerful communication tool. Jackson was charming and charismatic as a person, strong and cunning as a wolf, and did a great job of keeping the pack funded; Derek had the firm belief that the skilled use of money was a trait just as valuable as Scott's howl. 

Boyd was huge, almost as strong as Derek, and was intimidating as hell. Erica was quick, sexy, and thought outside the box in a fight, but overly emotional at times. Isaac was sneaky, aggressive, and followed Derek's commands perfectly. All three of the newer wolves were completely loyal and snapped to attention when Derek needed them. Scott, being bitten by another Alpha, and Jackson, having been a Kanima first, both had more independence and questioned Derek, pushed him for answers, and made Derek give reasons for what he was doing. They were his Beta's and in charge in his absence, which meant they had to be able to think for themselves and make decisions. 

Five humans, five werewolfs, one alpha. That was Derek's pack, and he couldn't have been prouder of them.


	2. Accidental Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first few real chapters will focus on Danny and Matt and their interactions with each other, the rest of the pack, and the developing relationship between them. Some supernatural elements, but mostly drama/romance. Also, apparently Matt doesn’t have a last name, so I’m giving him one.

Danny was ready for Lacrosse practice, for some reason he had been antsy and hyper all day and he needed to work out some energy on the field. Normally he played goalie but he switched with Scott for the day, goalie was great but he needed to be moving around the field. He wasn't even sure why he had the energy, just knew that he had woken up that morning feeling like the energizer bunny. 

He immediately regretted comparing himself to a bunny after watching Jackson bite into one raw a few nights before. Danny had been hanging out with Stiles and Allison outside the Lair as the pack went running and hunting and much to his surprise Jackson had shown up, a dead rabbit hanging from his mouth, bloody dripping down his shirtless chest. Of course he had dropped the rabbit and come to his sense as soon as Stiles called him out on it. But the whole experience was making Danny consider going vegetarian like Lydia. 

Jackson signaled Danny at the start of the next play and passed him the ball. Danny was by and large a pretty non-confrontational guy, but he plowed through several teammates today as he and Jackson made a play at the goal. He wasn’t even paying attention to who he hit; he just knocked the last defender out of the way, and launched the ball straight into the net. He let out an excited whoop and laughed as Jackson pulled him into a headlock. He looked over at the last defender he had knocked over. 

It was Matt, and immediately Danny felt bad about the play. 

There was something about the soft spoken transfer student that made Danny smile, but seeing him sitting on the ground trying to catch his breath just made Danny's stomach turn. Danny had sunk his elbow into the other boy's gut while throwing him off, knowing it would wind him. He hadn't known it was Matt at the time but still, it was a low blow. He crouched beside the down player and took off his helmet.

"Hey sorry about that man. Guess I just got caught up in the play." he said, trying to look apologetic but finding himself smiling at the other boy. "You doing ok?"

Matt heaved another breath in and out but grinned at his Hawaiian teammate "I'm fine, just winded. That was a good play." He reached up and let Danny help him to his feet. "I'll be ready for that move next time though." 

Danny pulled on his helmet and set up for the next play.

 

 

An hour and half later, Danny and Matt had found they were fairly well matched on the field. Giving and taking hit after hit, blocking each other's plays, stealing the ball from each other, and more than a few times knocking the other on their ass. They left the field tired but laughing at each other. Scott, Stiles, and Jackson had noticed the two and walked after them, keeping some distance.

"I didn't know Matt was into guys..." Scott said awkwardly.

"Well at least now you don't have to worry about him hitting on Allison, well maybe you do, you know if he swings both ways. Then again, I don't think Allison would go for a bi guy." Stiles' continue to ramble for a minute; neither Jackson nor Scott knew what about. "Wait does that mean that both the gay guys we know don't think I'm good looking? That's so not cool. I should ask Matt what he thinks."

Stiles would have taken off after Matt and Danny if not for a hand grabbing the back of his jersey. "Leave the two alone Stilinski."   
Jackson said, just a hint of a glare in his eyes. "Danny could use something normal in his life after all the wolf stuff" he added in a mumble. 

Stiles looked over Jackson for a second "Wow you actually have a heart under all those designer clothes and hair gel...that's like news worthy, we should call a press conference. ‘Jackson Whitmore cares about other people', it'll be front page above the fold ne...." Stile would have continued but he found himself face down in a mud puddle. 

"Careful where you walk Stilinski." Jackson said with a smirk before heading into the locker room.

Scott helped Stiles up and shrugged, as Stiles nodded. "Yeah I probably deserved that. Stupid wolf strength"

 

 

Matt had finished showering and changing, trying to make sure his eyes didn't stay on the young Hawaiian at the shower next to him for too long. Danny was all bronze skin, muscle, and hotness to Matt. He knew that Danny was gay, hell everyone knew that, but Matt wasn't sure what Danny thought of him. Sure they were friends but that had all started when they both joined the pack, and most of what they bonded over was the odd things the wolves tended to do. Maybe Matt was just Danny's only outlet.

Matt had transferred to Beacon Hill when his dad had gotten a job as a doctor at the hospital Scott's mom worked at. His mom was a photographer like him and taught him everything she knew. She had a studio in the back of their house, one that he got to use whenever he wanted. The transition from living in San Francisco to living in this small town hadn't been easy but it was at least interesting now that he was in on all the wolf drama. 

Matt had dated boys and girls his whole life, and living in San Francisco that was pretty normal and fairly tame compared to what some of his friends were into. He wasn't sure he was ready to be out at Beacon Hill yet though, even though people like Danny made it look easy. 

"Hey Matt, how about I make up for that last play with some food?" Danny asked, shocking Matt out of his brain as he pulled on his shirt.

"You don't have to do that man. I probably own you for the stick to the dick though." Matt said as they both winced and laughed. “Sorry again about that."

Danny laughed and shrugged "Ok then, let’s get food. I'll let you buy mine and I'll pay for yours."

Matt wasn't sure if this was just two teammates hanging out or if Danny was asking him out. Either way Matt was in. "Yeah that sounds great. My cars in the shop though so you'll have to drive."

"Sounds like a plan. I gotta talk to Jackson for a second but I'll meet up with you outside." Danny said as he grabbed his bag.

Matt finished getting ready and looked in the mirror, only to realize he'd pulled his shirt on inside out. Frustrated he quickly reversed it and headed outside to wait for Danny.

 

 

Jackson was leaning on his locker in a towel talking to Isaac about something when Danny walked up. Jackson tended to always been in some state of undress whenever he could away with it. Danny was used to it by now but he saw Isaac keep looking at the pile of clothes on the bench next time obviously wondering when the other boy was going to get dressed. 

Danny grabbed the boxers from the top of the pile and threw them at Jackson's face. "Get dressed, this isn't some porn. No one wants to see you naked."

"Well that's a lie; even if I couldn't hear heartbeats I know that everyone wants to see me naked." Jackson said but he started getting dressed. 

"Whatever, can you do me a favor?" Danny asked "I was supposed to help Stiles and Derek with some research tonight. They needed get into the library computer system. Just give them this flash drive and tell them to run the program. I can't make it and Stiles already left with Scott."

Jackson took the drive and stuck it in the pocket of the jeans...jeans he had yet to button or zip. Danny rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah no problem. Why can't you make it?" Jackson asked, his mouth a slightly wicked grin

"Yeah, Derek isn't gonna be happy your skipping pack time." Isaac added, his own face was full of amusement. 

"I have something to do," mumbled Danny. 

"No you have a date with Matt" Jackson said as Danny's head snapped up. "Wolves have enhanced hearing remember?" He pointed to his head. 

"It's not a date; we are just grabbing some food." Danny started to say but was cut off. 

"Yeah, that is so not what it sounded or smelled like" said Isaac, and continued when Danny gave him an odd look "Both of you smell like you need a cold shower."

Danny sputtered "Wait, he's into guys? He didn't set off my Gaydar at all." 

Jackson laughed "Well he set something off in you. Now get out of here and have fun on your date." 

Danny walked away from his two laughing friends, a smile slowly splitting his face. 'Well so much for this just being food' though Danny as he made his way to his car where Matt was already waiting. 

 

Matt had asked to stop by his house before grabbing food, so Danny followed his directions to a house a couple blocks from where Jackson lived. This was the nice part of town; Danny hadn’t realized that Matt’s family had money like this. While Danny and Matt had spent a significant amount of time together that last few months, it had all been at school, lacrosse, or dealing with the wolves, so Danny didn’t know that much about the boy he was possibly on a date with. 

They entered the house and Danny was overwhelmed by the number of photos hanging on the walls. Pictures of Matt and his parents and other family, friends, what looked like vacations and birthdays, every occasion in Matt’s family’s life was documented on the wall of the entry way and up the staircase. The women in many pictures who must have been Matt’s mother appeared at a door that looked like it led to the kitchen, flour cover her jeans and t-shirt and finding its way into her hair.

“Hey Mom” Matt said, giving her a kiss on the check. “This is Danny, we’re going to get some food, I just want to change.” With that Matt made his way up the stairs, leaving Danny with his mother.

“Hello Danny, I’m Alex” she said while extending her hand to Danny, who took it gently and gave her his best parent smile. 

“Nice to meet you Mrs. Logan.” 

“Please call me Alex. Now I am baking, or trying to, come into the kitchen and wait for Matt. I have some cookies that are ready.” Alex was a striking woman, slender, with light brown hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. She had kind eyes and her lips seem to constantly smiling. The flour covering her made her look more like an overgrown kindergartener then anyone’s mother. 

Danny instantly liked her and followed her into the large and flour covered kitchen.

He found a stool that wasn’t completely covered in baking ingredients and helped himself to a cookie from the plate in front of him. 

“So how do you know my son Danny?” Alex asked as she scanned a recipe and measured ingredients. Danny wasn’t sure what she was making, but it seemed complicated. 

“Well we go to school together, but mostly from Lacrosse I guess.” Danny said as he took a bite, the cookie peanut butter, Danny’s favorite.

“Oh, so you play? What position?”

Their conversation continued for a few minutes as she asked about school and lacrosse and he asked about her work. It was much more comfortable than Danny would have expected, and he was glad he had a chance to meet her.

Matt reappeared at the kitchen door wearing clean clothes and obviously having fixed his hair. He had been wearing jeans and a t-shirt after practice, and while he had retained the jeans, a blue Henley and brown vest now covered his slim but muscular frame. Danny caught himself smiling and staring and looked away as he stood.

“Thanks for the cookie Mr. Lo…Alex” Danny said polite.

“No problem Danny, you’re welcome here any time” she gave her son a kiss on the check and surprised Danny by giving him one as well. 

“See ya later Mom, try not to blow up the house please” Matt teased as they walked out.

“I’ll try Matt; you two have fun on your date.” She said, all of her attention back on the cooking. 

Danny and Matt looked at each other, eyes a little wider, but neither corrected her as they walked out. A smile broke out over Danny’s face.

“So this is a date?” he asked the lighter skinned boy.

“Um, I don’t know…maybe?” Matt replied a little unsure of himself. 

“Maybe? I can live with maybe.” Danny said as he slid into the car. 

 

Dinner was fun, just pizza at a local place and some soda, but Danny and Matt had easy and interesting conversation about school, Matt’s life in San Francisco, computers and camera’s, lacrosse, the pack. Everything really. They paid for each other’s food while laughing at the silliness of it and made their way back to Danny’s car. 

Before Danny started the car, Matt put his hand over Danny’s.

“So tonight was a date right?” he asked of his Hawaiian teammate.

“Yeah, and a pretty good one at that” Danny said with a smile. 

Matt laughed and nodded “Good. I wasn’t sure you liked me like that actually.”

Danny laughed this time “Dude, I didn’t even know you liked guys. So we’ll just say we were both wrong and move on.”

Matt grinned “Can I show you something?” 

Danny raised an eyebrow questioningly “Sure where to?” 

“Head back to my house, but pull into the alley behind it.”

Danny did as directed, one hand on the steering wheel, the other being held by Matt the whole way. Mumford and Sons, The Decemberist, and Adele filling the comfortable silence. 

 

As Danny pulled over behind Matt’s house, the shorter teen let out a breath. “My mom is the only person I’ve ever shown this too, just so you know…” his voice was little more than a whisper, and had a vulnerable edge to it. 

Danny squeezed the boys hand reassuringly, and they got out of the car. Matt unlocked a door to a building on the back of his parent’s property and led Danny in. He hit a switch and a few hundred Christmas lights came on, illuminating the space. Hanging on the walls were pictures that Matt had taken; landscapes, portraits, artistic pieces and candid shots. There were pictures of all the member of the pack, Danny included, a few pictures of the wolves fully transformer, thankfully they just looked like large wolves. 

Danny could place when and where a lot of the shots had been taken, but hadn’t remembered Matt taking them. Matt had caught intimate moments between Scott and Allison, Stiles being goofy, Jackson and Lydia looking like models. He had photos of Boyd, Erica, and Isaac training, but also individual pictures of the three. None seemed to know that they were being photographed. There were even photos of Derek that made him look like less of a complete psycho. Danny was surprised when he saw a picture of himself, smiling softly and sitting on the steps of the Lair. That had been just a week or so ago.

“These are amazing Matt” he reached out and touch a large print out of Jackson. The boy looked like he was about to cry and was sitting on the back steps of his house. “Wow, he looks so sad.”

“Yeah that was from back before I joined the pack, back when he was still that creepy lizard thing that kept killing things. I think he knew he was doing something even if not what” Matt said, his voice soft.

Danny turned to Matt, who stood only a few inches from his side. “Thanks for showing me this.”

“Thanks for not thinking I’m and stalker” Matt said with a smile.

“Well, you could still be a stalker, but at least you’re a cute one.” Danny said as he placed a hand against Matt’s cheek. 

Matt leaned in the hand, his own hand reaching out to rest against Danny’s chest. “So you think I’m cute?”

Danny rolled his eyes and leaned into the other boy. “Well duh” he whispered as his lips pressed against Matt’s.

The kiss was soft, and gentle, and didn’t last long enough for either of the boys. But when they pulled away both panted slightly and leaned into each other.

“I should really get going” Danny said softly, “My parents are gonna wonder where I am.”

“You could call them you know?” Matt replied with a laugh

Danny smiled into the other boys hair “yeah but then I’d be tempted to stay and I like taking things slow.”

“Slow sucks,” Matt said with a sigh. He raised his head and kissed the Hawaiian again. “Walk me to the door?”

“Of course, I’m a gentleman” Danny said with a smile that made Matt feel warm inside.

As they walked to the back door, hands tangled together, they were both smiling. A final kiss on the back porch and a quick goodnight and Danny headed back to his car.

He sent a text to Jackson when he got home. “You were right…was a date…I’ll kill you if you make fun of this”

Jackson’s reply was three words “Told you so”


	3. To Millbury we go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip out of town leads to a good night for Danny and Matt

Danny woke the next day with a smile on his face and text from Matt "Good morning Danny, thanks for last night. What are you up to today?"

Danny thought about his day. It was Saturday and he hadn't made plans really. His parents were leaving in a few hours for a week away. Danny wasn't sure why, but his parents were always taking off. They were great parents and all but with his dad having business in Hawaii and his mom a fashion designer, they were gone a lot. He would email, text, and talk on the phone about every day but there would be some months they were gone more than home. Not that it really bothered Danny; he had a lot of freedom, was a responsible kid, and tended to be independent by nature. 

"No big plans. Parents leave for a trip around noon. Wanna do something after that?" he texted back to Matt

"Sure sounds good. Pick me up from the studio? I'm working on developing stuff." 

"Cool, cya then Matt."

Danny picked Matt up from his studio at 12:15 and was surprised to see an envelope in Matt's hands. Matt seemed nervous about it.

Danny leaned in and kissed Matt, who leaned into the darker skinned youth. The kiss seemed to calm him. 

"You okay man? You seem a little nervous?" Derek asked, his hand resting on Matts.

Matt smiled "I'm fine, just a little antsy I guess." He handed the envelope to Danny. "Here this is for you."

Danny raised an eyebrow but opened the large envelope and pulled out a single black and white photo. It was from last night, in the studio.

Shot from overhead, it featured Danny and Matt holding each other, their mouths a paper's width apart, starring into each other's eyes. Twinkly lights and picture hung behind them, an out of focus strand of lights ran in front them blocking part of the shot but adding to the image. It was a beautiful picture, intimate and personal, and a great way to remember their first kiss. 

"I hope you don't mind. I got some of my equipment stole about a year ago in San Francisco so since then I've had cameras in my studio. It's how I knew how to do the stuff for the Lair." Matt babbled out an explanation as Danny stared at the photo, tears coming to his eyes. "I wasn't planning on showing you the studio or I would have turned them off, I'm not like spying on you. I just froze an image and messed with it a bi..."

He was cut off by Danny's lips, which pressed against his hungrily, one hand gripping the back of his neck and pulling him into the kiss as the other gently held the photo. They broke apart a few moments later, both panting for breath.

"So you like it?" Matt asks the vulnerable edge still in his voice.

"It's the best present I've ever gotten. Thank you so much." Danny said his voice earnest and soft. "I need to get a frame for it. Wanna go to the mall?"

"Ok let’s get a frame, but not from the mall. You ever been down to Millbury?" Danny shook his head as Matt continued "It's like 20 miles down the high way and has some great stores and stuff there. My mom has a friend with a gallery there that should be able to help us out."

"Second date and I've already met your mom, kissed you, got a present, and now we are going on a road trip to meet a family friend. Is this your definition of taking it slow?" Danny laughed and leaned into kiss the boys check and started driving toward the highway.

 

 

45 minutes later they are at a gallery housed on street lined with trees and other small shops. Danny can make out a bakery, a few boutique clothing shops, what looks like a hardware store, and at least 3 antique shops. Seems like a cool little place he thinks as he gets out of the car. 

Matt grabs his hand as they walk through the open double doors. It's a cool autumn evening and the windows and doors to most shops are open to let air run through the buildings. Danny had thought the Logan's had a lot of pictures on their walls. This place made them look bland. Huge oversized canvases with paintings on them filled one wall, antique photos another, statues filled every available surface, and the back wall was a giant mural a landscape. 

A dark skinned man in his mid-twenties walked out of the back of the gallery and after seeing Matt broke into a huge smile. "Matty boy, how you doing?" he said as he weaved his way through the store to give Matt a hug, a hug the younger man gave back eagerly. Danny had a flash of jealousy, but it faded as Matt grabbed his hand.

"Hey Colin, I'm great. This is Danny, my boyfr...um" he gave Danny a questioning look. 

Danny extended his hand to Colin. "Hi, I'm Danny, Matt's boyfriend" shaking the older man's hand while hearing a sigh leave Matt's lips.

"Well any friend of my cousins is a friend of mine." Colin said as he made his way to a small sitting area.

"You guys are cousins? Matt didn't say..."Danny gave his new boyfriend (man that felt nice to say) an odd look.

"We aren't really cousins. Our moms are really close so I always called Colin's mom, Aunt Staci." Matt explained "So it's kinda of a joke that we call each other cousins."

"Yeah, I mean we basically grew up together. We were neighbors so I ended up spending a lot of time making sure Matt here didn't get into too much trouble." Colin said with a laugh.

"Oh, got it" Danny said as he relaxed into the couch, his arm around Matt. 

"So is your mom around Colin? I was hoping to get some frames and figured she could point me in the right direction." Matt said as he pressed his side into Danny. Matt liked being this close to Danny.

Colin shook his head "Nah mom went to check out some artist out in the boondocks...No idea why. We had so much stuff here that we have to open a second gallery next door so you can actually have shows. This place is just gonna be our storage/buyer gallery."

"Damn, that sucks. Think you could help us?" Matt asked

"Yeah no problem. I close up at 4. Think you can wait till then?"

"Sure we'll grab something to eat and be back." Danny said and helped Matt up. "Nice to meet ya Colin, see ya in an hour or so."

 

Matt and Danny grabbed some lunch and walked around a bit before spending the remainder of the day with Colin looking for frames and just shopping. There were a lot more stores than Danny had guessed and by the time they left he had bought a few frames (Matt promised to fill the one he wasn't going to use today), a few new shirts, a porkpie hat, and even a vintage sketch book for his mom. It had all these old clothing sketches and clippings for magazines in it. His mom would love it.

Matt had bought some clothes and stuff as well as finding an antique easel he was gonna try and get his mom to buy for him. It wasn't that expensive and would make a great birthday/Christmas present, both of which were coming up. Mostly Matt had spent his time taking pictures of Colin, Danny, and himself as they hung out. 

They said their goodbyes to Colin and made their way back to Beacon Hills. 

"That town is so cool, I wish I would have known about it before" Danny said as they drove.

"Yeah it's cool. I actually knew about it before we came to Beacon Hills." Matt said as he traced the lines on Danny's right hand. "When Staci and Colin moved out there we visited a few times. Then when dad got his job here in Beacon Hills it was like fate or something."

"Thanks for showing it to me. You keep taking me places that are so cool. Your studio and Millbury, where you gonna take me next? Graceland" Danny said with a chuckle, one that Matt echoed. 

"I think it's your turn to take me somewhere actually." Matt said, his face a grin as he let his fingers trace the veins on Danny's arm. 

Danny's smile faded slowly "Well...my parents are gone so we could go to my house for a while, if you want you could stay, you know if your parents are ok with it." His voice was soft, the vulnerability that Matt earlier showed now echoed in Danny's tone. 

Without saying anything Matt pulled out his phone and called his mom "hey Mom...yeah it was fun, we hung out with Colin...no Aunt Staci wasn't there...yeah, I think he did...cool...I'm gonna go over to Danny's house tonight for dinner and stuff, I'll probably end up sleeping over, that okay...no actually they are out of town...nope, we aren't there yet...yes I know...thanks mom, I love you, you're the best."

"Ok I'm in, you'll have to loan me some clothes for tomorrow though" Matt said with a smirk.

Danny gaped at the other boy. "You told her my parents aren't gonna be there and she is okay with it?" 

"I'm always honest with them" Matt was really proud of his relationship with his parents, and loved them a lot. "She asked if we were sleeping together and when I told her no and that I know about protection 'in case something happens' as she said, she just told me to be safe and bring you over for lunch tomorrow."

Danny sputtered and asked, his voice a little higher than normal "Wait she asked if we were having sex and told you use protection?"

Matt laughed, his checks filling with a blush to match the one on Danny's "Um, yeah, like I said we're honest with each other. It was easier than trying to lie about where I would be and less drama in the end."

Danny continued to process what was going on as he headed to the house. 

 

 

Some hours later the two boys had eaten, watched TV, cuddled together on the couch, and had fallen asleep. Danny woke up around 2am, his arm asleep from were Matt was laying on it. He smiled and gently shook the other boy.

“Hey Matt, wake up. Let’s go to bed.” Matt mumbled something but stood up, stretching. As he did, his shirt came up and revealed a thin line of skin between his jeans and shirt hem. Danny was staring at it until the boy drops his hands, one extended to help Danny up. 

Danny grabbed Matt’s hand and was pulled into a tight kiss, arms wrapped around his neck as they melted together. His own arms snaked around the boys back, one gripping his shirt while the other slid under the thin fabric to rub across his lower back. Matt moaned into Danny’s mouth as the boys thumb played up his spine. 

Danny pulled Matt up the stairs to his room and they fell against the bed making out. Danny laid on top of Matt, nuzzled against the shorter boy’s neck, licking up and down, and finding his pulse point. Matt’s legs immediately wrapped around Danny’s body, pulling him closer. 

They made out for what seemed like hours, losing themselves in the process, losing their shirts as well. But that was as far as it went; Danny and Matt were both true to their words. Danny wanted to go slow, not ready to sleep with Matt and Matt was honest when he told his mother that he and Danny weren’t at a place to have sex yet. But making out for hours seem right to both teens.

By the time the fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms both had scratches, bite marks, and hickeys on their bodies, their lips were swollen from kissing and the bed was sweaty from them rolling around. They had lost their pants at some point and were both falling asleep in their underwear, black boxer briefs on Danny and green plaid boxers for Matt.

They slept through the night, clinging to each other, and woke the next morning ready to take on the world. 

 

 

Lunch at the Logan’s was the only reason either wanted to get out of bed on Sunday. Danny lent Matt a pair of jeans and shirt, both were tight on Danny but fit Matt well. Danny also got dressed, pulling on nicer jeans, a button down, and a vest along with the hat he had gotten the day before. Matt had told him to look nice, that he would change when he got home into nicer clothes. Sunday lunch was a big deal for Matt’s family, and normally included a few quests. 

As Danny pulled his car into Matt’s drive way he was confused to see Jackson’s Porsche, Derek’s Camaro, and Stile’s Jeep all parked on the street. 

“Did you know about this?” Danny said, his confusion obvious.

“No idea what they are doing here.” Matt said as they got out of the car and made their way up the walk.

Inside they found the whole pack hanging out with Matt’s parents. Lydia, Allison, Stiles, and Boyd were all in the kitchen with his mother and Scott’s mom, while Isaac, Scott, Derek, Jackson, and Erica sat in the living room talking with Matt’s dad and strangely Stiles’ dad. 

As the two boys walked in hand and hand, Matt’s dad walked over. “You must be Danny, I’ve heard a lot about you. Not from my son, but I’m sure I will. I’m David Logan, but call me Dave.”

Danny started to shake the man’s offered hand “Nice to me…” 

“Dad what’s going on?” Matt interrupted. Danny gave Matt a quick peck on the check and went to help in the kitchen.

David gave his son a strange look. “Well, a few of your friends came over yesterday to find you, you should really answer your phone son, and your mother invited them to lunch.” David led his son into the living room as he spoke. “Apparently most of them were already planning a meal together so your mother invited them all. I work with Scott’s mother and your mother knows Sheriff Stilinski from her work on the PTA and well from all the tickets she’s been getting.” The last line came out as a whisper and Matt and his father both glanced towards the kitchen. 

“Well thanks for the heads up. Kinda feel a little blindsided here.” Matt said but smile at his family to seamlessly blending with his pack. 

“Yeah, we would have, but the whole not answering your phone thing.” David gave his son a very pointed glare, one that would make even Derek proud. “Besides you know we always have guests on Sunday and it’s not like this is the first time your mother invited your friends without you knowing.”

That was true, his mother had a weird way of knowing almost immediately who Matt was close with and who to try and avoid. They talked a lot but it was still freaky. 

As soon as Danny made his way into the kitchen he was assaulted by Allison and Lydia asking all kinds of questions about him and Matt. Matt and Scott’s mom also asked a few, all though theirs were more joking and meant to embarrass. Stile even got in on the action, although his questions typically turned into a long ramble that confused everyone. Boyd was the only person in the kitchen not asking questions but he did laugh at the appropriate times and seemed to enjoy the harmless ribbing of his packmate. 

Matt was going through a similar process in the living room, although the guy’s and Erica’s questions were much simpler and took less time. They avoided some questions due to Dave and the Sheriff, but Matt knew they’d ask him later at the Lair. The meal was served on the back porch and was deemed by all a huge success; even Lydia who was a vegetarian seemed to find something she enjoyed. Matt watched as his friends and family ate and joked together. It was the first time he had really felt at home since he moved to Beacon Hills.


	4. From the Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so we are branching out from Danny/Matt (I think I'm going with Manny) and it's time for some action. The whole pack will be involved somehow so just pay attention to the next few chapters, I'm gonna try and get three more done tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this during Season 2, so before the Alpha pack, before Kitsunes, Were-coyotes, Banshees, Berserkers, Dread Doctors, Chimeras, before all of that... so it's an AU I guess... Just updating it hear from where I had it on FanFiction.net

Danny woke up and reached for Matt but his hand came back empty. 'Oh right it's Monday. School night he stays at home' Danny thought sadly. It had been three weeks since the big pack lunch at the Logan's and Danny and Matt had been spending a lot fo time together. Between the two classes they had together, lunches, lacrosse practice and games, pack stuff, and spending pretty much every weekend together, Danny was glad they weren't sick of each other yet.

Danny knew Jackson was tired of hearing about it, but it hadn't stopped Danny from dragging Jackson along to try and find a birthday present for Matt the day before. He still hadn't found anything and the party was next weekend.

Danny rubbed his eyes to wake himself as his phone buzzed with a text, "Morning Danny Boy, U sleep ok?"

"Morning Matt, missed U N my bed last night. Cya school."

"Missed U 2...cya soon."

Danny got out of bed and begain to get ready for school.

\--------------------

By the time Danny arrived at school, Matt was parked in his usual spot and sitting on his car hood working on homework. Some mornings they rode together others they each drove, just depended on the day. As Danny pulled up, Matt shut his book and threw it in his backpack before picking up his camera and taking a few pictures of Danny. The Hawaiian boy expected this, it was part of their morning ritual. Matt always took pictures of Danny in the morning, and more the boy and the entire pack throughout the day. It was just his thing. By this point Danny barely noticed the flash or click of the camera throughout the day.

Danny wrapped Matt in a hug, pulled the camera from his hands and pressed his lips against the shorter boys. After a few moments he pulled back with a grin. "Good morning!"

"Yes it is" said the other boy as he grabbed his bag and Danny's hand and headed toward school.

\-----------------------------------

The cafeteria was normally chaotic, today was no different. As Matt and Danny made their way to the pack table, they had to dodge flying food, a few screaming girls, and one fight. They collapsed into seats next to Erica, Isaac, Jackson, and Stiles and began eating and talking with their friends. Everyone but Allison eventually joined thme at the table. Scott seemed nervous.

"Scott, what's up? You look super tense? Fight with Allison?" Stiles seemed to ask a hundred questions before he paused for anyone to answer. By the time he was done the rest of the pack was paying attention.

"Um, she got called to the office. I dropped her off, and her dad was there. Not sure whats up..." Scott replied, his voice low and obviously filled with concern.

"and why didn't you stay and listen in, super powers have a purpose." Matt asked, he was close with Allison. She had been teaching the non-wolves in the pack some archery and fighting skills, well all but Lydia who refused, saying she was too pretty and smart to fight.

"Her parents know I can do that. They had one of the office staff walk me to the cafeteria." Scott whined.

Jackson rolled his eyes "Shut up McCall, she'll be fine with them. Beside we have the truce with the Argents now."

Scott's eyes flashed golden for a moment before he calmed himself "I know that, I just wish they'd trust us a little more."

"They do trust us." Allison's voice startled all of them. The chaos of the cafeteria had covered her approach and the wolves all silently promised not to mention this to Derke. "They need our help."

"What do you mean?" Boyd asked, his voice low and collected.

"Something is headed towards Beacon Hill, something that's not human or wolf." Allison muttered as she sat, Scott taking her hand.

"Like a Kanima?" Jackson asked, going pale.

"No, they didn't say what, just that its not human." She shook a little as Scott wrapped her arm around her shoulders. "They want to meet at the Lair after school, with everyone. I called Derek before coming in here."

Jackson just sighed and let his head fall back "So much for making it through a full week of Lacrosse practice."

"My mom took care of that actually. Since she works in the office she got you all passes to miss," She looked at Isaac, Stiles, and Erica, "and she got you three out of detention."

They three looked down sheepishly and nodded. Now was obviously not the time to argue.

\------------------------------------

Stiles couldn't focus for the rest of school…of course Stiles rarely was able to focus at school, but today was especially hard. He didn't hear his English teacher ask him to read, he had almost walked into the wrong class, and he couldn't get his locker to open then realized he was trying to use the combo from the year before. All he could think about was the upcoming meeting at the Lair with the Argents. 'What the heck was going on?'

As soon as the last bell rang he made a mad dash for his Jeep, where he was joined by Erica, Scott, and Allison. He watched as Matt, Danny, Boyd, and Isaac piled into Danny's Kia, Lydia would obviously be riding with Jackson. That was all of them he thought as he pulled out of the school parking lot and sped the whole way to the Lair, only slowing once when his radar detector went off and he knew one of his father's deputies would be waiting to catch kids getting out of school.

The Lair was normally 25 minutes from the school, Stiles and the rest made it in less than 15. Two cars were already waiting outside, one re recognized as the Argents truck. The other he wasn't sure of.

"Is that Dr. Deaton's car?" Scott asked from the back seat.

"Why would he be here?" Erica and Allison asked at the same time, and then gave each other dirty looks. After Erica's whole boyfriend stealing speech Allison had a hard time liking her. Normally Stile would have found this humorous but today there was too much tension.

"Well, he knows about all kinds of supernatural stuff, and the Argents and Derek seem to trust him" Scott said.

"Yeah, he has been teaching me all about using herbs and chemical for different things." Stiles added "He said there is more to it but we haven't been working together long and well paying attention to that stuff is almost as hard as paying attention to Harris in Chemistry."

Stiles actually really enjoyed working with Dr. Deaton. It was nice gaining a skill to help his pack more, but it was like taking a college level cryptozoology class with ever taking biology…really hard.

Erica rolled her eyes "Great we let the Spaz-a-saurous try and learn magic, that's a great decision."

Stiles looked at her, obviously offended and opened his mouth when he saw Allison's mother glaring through there window, her eye's glowing electric blue. Victoria Argent was a scary, scary woman and hadn't gotten less scary when she became a wolf. Seriously, she could teach Derek a thing or two about how to glare.

They piled out of the car, joining the others as they walked past Mrs. Argent down the stairs to the Lair, Allison the only one staying behind.

"Mom, what's going on? You're really scaring us." Allison said as her mother took her hand.

"I know honey, but we wanted to explain it to all of you at the same time. Plus we needed time to talk it through with Alan and Derek." Her mother may have been strict and at times seemed cruel, but she was nothing if not a leader.

Mrs. Argent led her daughter downstairs where they joined the others who had all found places to sit, stand, or lean in a sort of circle. They stood between Allison's father Chris and Scott, a spot that had obviously been left open for them. As soon as they join, Chris gave his wife a reassuring look and turned to face the pack.

"I'm sorry if we scared any of you today but we had to have this meeting. Something is coming to Beacon Hills, something not human or wolf, something even more deadly than the Kanima." His gaze feel on Jackson for a second but quickly passed. Lydia gave her boyfriend's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"This time we know more about the threat beforehand though and we knew more about what we are facing" Derek added.

"So you gonna spill the beans on the big threat or just lecture us about why this is a better life or death situation?" Stiles said, Derek immediately slapped him across the back of the head.

"Witches…" That was all Dr. Deaton said, one word and the room silently looked at him.

"Wait like broom and wand and pointy hats, Witches?" It was Isaac's turn to get slapped.

"Not exactly," Dr. Deaton continued, "Witches are kind of like Werewolves to an extent. If they have children there is a chance they will produce another witch and they can make non-witches into them through a blood sharing ritual. It's more complicated than just a getting bit like with you wolves, and only about 1 out of a hundred makes the change, although only about 1 out of a hundred die as well, most of the time the person just gets sick for a few weeks. But honestly that's not really important. Witches do a lot of the same things I do with herbs, chemicals, and other natural things, but they also have enhanced senses, healing, speed, and some even have telekinetic powers."

"Telekin-what?" Jackson asked

Stiles rolled his eyes and answered "They can move stuff with their mind. Think the red head in the X-men movies."

"Right, whatever, they also can have extended lifespans" Dr. Deaton added. "My family comes from a long line of Witches, but my grandmother was born human and didn't ever transition. She left that part of her life behind her and used the skills she had with herbs and things to be a midwife. My mother did the same as a nurse. I always like animals more, that's fairly common with witches, and I used my family knowledge to cater to the Hales and the other wolves around here. That's what I've been teaching to Stiles."

"Wait, you're turning me into Harry Freaking Potter? I don't know if that's cool or seriously lame." Stiles said with a moan.

"You aren't a witch Stiles, what I do is closer to Shamanism or being a Witch Doctor, if you learn that would be you too." Dr. Deaton said.

"Back to why we are here" Chris Argent brought the group back to attention. "Two witches have been known to live outside of Portland for a few years. They've been harmless and haven't done anything to the human population. A cousin of ours called us last week because he heard a rumor that the Witches were on the move. Heading here."

"Why would they come to Beacon Hill?" Lydia asked

"For you, of course" Mrs. Argents voice was cool and collected, a hint of a smile on her face. Lydia's eye's immediately went wide.

"Wait, why would they want Lydia?" Stiles asked, before turning to the blond girl. "Not that you aren't worth wanting, because obviously you are, it's just… witches, and…" Another slap from Derek silenced him.

"That's probably my fault really" Dr. Deaton said with a sigh, "You see I've been using some sources of mine to try and learn more about Lydia's immunity. It's something unknown by anyone before. I'm afraid that the Witches heard about her and are coming to investigate."

Scott leaned forward and looked at his boss "Is that a bad thing? If they are just coming to ask question…"

"Witches have a way of making uniquely magical or supernatural thins disappear." Dr. Deaton was sounding more and more unlike his normally collected self. "Most spend their entire lives studying the world and gaining knowledge. They are information brokers or librarians, snitches and sources and collectors of information."

"And we obviously can't let that happen." Derek said, meeting Lydia's eyes and nodding.

"They sound kinda powerful, how do we stop them?" Matt asked, concern for his friend obvious on his face.

"That's what we need to figure out" Chris Argent said, his voice somber, Allison knew better, she could hear the slight tremble in his voice that meant he wasn't certain. Derek on the other hand could pinpoint his smell and knew the made was afraid.


	5. Something Wicked

Stiles leaned over the metal examining table studying the text, trying to learn as much as he could about the Witches that were coming to town. Danny and Matt sat on stools similar to his reading other books, their hands would occasional reach for each other and they'd lock eyes before going back to work. They were scared, Stiles could tell, but dealing with it and trying to help. They had tried to use the internet for research but ended up on Harry Potter and Bewitched fan fiction sites more than anything else, so they switched to old school research.

Between Derek, the Argents, and Dr. Deaton there was about 45 books with information on witches that was fairly reliable. Stiles had recruited the other non-wolves to start going through them as Allison and the Argents worked with Derek and the wolves on ways to fight witches, even though they all hoped it wouldn't come to that. The Argents and Dr. Deaton thought that the Animal clinic would be the safest place for the humans besides the Lair, which at the moment was too loud to get any research done. So they sat around one of the large metal exam tables Dr. Deaton used, while the Doctor sat in his office doing god knows what.

Lydia sat at the end of the table, supposedly translating a few of the books that were in Archaic Latin, French, and Spanish. That was one of the things that Stiles used to love about Lydia, she was genius level smart but hid it. He could tell that she wasn't getting anywhere on the books, barely even looking at them. He reached out and placed his hand on her. She met his eyes.

"We've got this Lydia, don't worry. We won't let them touch you, okay?" Stiles tried to make his voice sound confident but it quivered a little. Thankfully Danny joined in.

"Yeah, you got 6 werewolves, two hunters, a hunter turned werewolf, a Shaman, us two super nerds, and whatever Stiles is all working to protect you. You'll be fine."

"Whatever-I-am? What does that mean? I'm totally a super nerd; tell him I'm a super nerd Lydia" Stiles whined, happy to see that the corners of Lydia's mouth had turned up.

"You are totally a super nerd Stiles" she leaned close to him, her forehead touching his "Thanks for being such a great friend Stile." She straightened up and shook her head quickly before reaching for the large, leather-bound book in front of her. "Now where was I?" With that she started to honestly work at the translations.

Stiles sighed and went back to his work, at least she acknowledge his friendship now. In the past few months Stiles had started to outgrow his crush on Lydia. He would always care for her but lately he had come to see her as his best girl friend he could have rather than the best girlfriend ever. Danny and Matt had been part of his reason for the realization, not that they knew, he'd only talked to Scott about it. He wanted what Danny had in Matt, he wanted a partner, not someone to worship...And he was starting to appreciate some of the guys around Beacon Hill more than the girls. He had been in love with Lydia since third grade so now that he was past that he still had to figure out what he wanted.

He shook his head, tongue darting out to lick his lips in his old nervous way. The text in front of him was talking about supernatural aggregates, basically chemicals and substances that reacted with creatures like Wolves, Kanimas, and Witches in negative ways. It mentioned Mountain Ash and Wolfsbane would affect some, that Iron and Silver had some effect on certain things as well, but nothing about Witches.

"But what if there was..."

"What if there was what Stiles?" Matt asked.

"Oh, ok so you know how we used Mountain Ash to trap the Kanima and to protect the Lair because Supernatural creatures can't cross it when it makes a loop? Well that's what's called a Supernatural Aggregate," He saw confusion on their faces. "Kinda like the old stories of silver bullets, garlic, and wooden stakes...I was just thinking what if we found something that would work like that against Witches."

"But we couldn't surround the town with it..."Danny said.

"Well no, but we could at least use it to protect Lydia and the rest of us. Maybe even weaponize it like the Argents die with Wolfsbanes." Stiles was excited by this idea.

"Well, have any of you seen anything in these text that might lead us somewhere?" Matt asked. "Because all I'm getting is that these guys are bad news and that you should only mess with them if you have to."

"Yeah, the only details I seem to be able to find is that their power is strongest in the New Moon, that's the opposite of wolves, and that we might not have to worry about the telekinesis. Apparently it's a pretty rare gift" Danny added.

"Well then we need to keep working" was all Lydia said before she went back to her translations.

"Yeah keep looking; I'll go talk to Dr. Deaton" Stiles stood and, after giving his friends one last look, walked into the doctor's office.

"Hey Doc, we have an idea" he said before explaining what they had found to the Doctor. Deaton nodded slowly as he listened and then pulled out a book Stiles was extremely familiar with. While a Bestiary had information about creatures, an Herbal was basically a text that had information on different plants. He handed it to Stiles.

"Well you can use this if you want, I'm not sure it will be of any help though" the doctor said somberly. Stiles could tell this was all weighing on him, that he felt guilty about his part in all of it.

"Doc, you know this isn't your fault right? I mean we had a few months off from supernatural drama so something was bound to happen as soon as my grades recovered from the whole Kanima thing." Stiles could normally make the other man laugh and was hoping to lighten the mood. "If it hadn't been Witches, it would have been fairies or mermaids or something else that is supposed to be imaginary...wait ARE there such things as fairies and mermaids?"

The doctor rolled his eyes and turned back to his work. "If we survive this, I'll let you know."

\----------------------------------

Derek stood next to Victoria, watching as Allison and Chris shot blunted arrows at Isaac and Erica. Telekinesis was rare in witches, but even those with it tended to not be able to lift much although they could control a lot of small objects at time. Derek had run into witches less than a handful of times, and only once had he had to fight them. He had found himself pummeled from all sides by small rocks until he was able to get far enough away from them. He knew that this training wasn't the best way to learn to fight against that but it was the best he had come up with.

Boyd, Jackson, and Scott were sparring while waiting for their turn with the Argent's arrows. Scott was the quickest of three and most used to how his body worked while shifted. He was playing keep away from the other two, both of which were stronger than he was. Derek watched as he ducked under one of Boyd's claws and rolled away from Jackson leading the tall black werewolf to stumble into the blond lacrosse captain.

Derek nodded as he watched Scott. He was getting much better. He watched as Scott slashed at the back of Boyd ankle, slicing his Achilles tendon. Ouch, that was gonna hurt, but Boyd healed fast and within a few minutes would be fine. But Scott had taken him out of the fight. One-on-one, Scott and Jackson were fairly equally matched, Scott was a little quicker and more agile but Jackson was a little stronger and learned quickly. Derek was still watching them when Victoria spoke up.

"There's no way you'd give up the girl correct?" Her voice was cold. Derek could hear her heart though and knew that she didn't want him to give her up.

"She's pack; family...you know what that means." Derek said. He had strangely come to respected Victoria. For an Omega she was strong and had adapted to her new life flawlessly. "Besides, even if I did want to do that, Scott and Jackson have enough independence to defy me and the humans would never allow it. We couldn't stop the Witches with just me and the other three."

Victoria nodded "True, although it would be a much simpler solution." Silence spread between the two again as Scott and Boyd, now fully recovered, took their turn with the archers, while Erica played keep away from Isaac and Jackson. She wasn't as fast as Scott, but she had a way of slipping away from the boys just when they thought they had her.

"Do you think the Doctor and the others are finding anything?" Derek asked the red haired women.

"I don't know, research was never really my forte, although I suppose I could go help. I'm not really much help here" Victoria replied.

"You could be... if you'd just let the wolf out a bit more you could be incredibly strong." Derek could actually smell the strength of the other women.

"Oh I'm sure, I'm just not sure I want that. And until I make up my mind control is all I need."

Derek nodded 'To each their own' he said to himself.

"You could be stronger too you know?" Victoria said, her voice low, barely audible and only Derek's wolf hearing made him pick it up. Obviously the women didn't want the other wolves to hear.

"What are you talking about?" Derek asked, his voice just as low.

"You need to find your mate. You know as well as I do that a wolf is stronger when they have a mate in the pack, an Alpha even more so." Victoria's voice was hard, her heart even, her emotions in control, she wasn't letting anything go on this. "Why haven't you found yours yet?"

"Who says I haven't?" Derek replied.

"Surely it's not that Erica whelp? She's attractive in that trailer park meets the runway kind of way but she is not an Alpha's mate."

"No not Erica" Derek's voice held some amusement at Victoria's mean-spirited yet correct assessment of the loan female wolf in his pack. "But who it is does not concern you. They aren't ready for it, and you know as well as I do that the only time a true mating is possible is when both in the couple agree to it."

Victoria looked him over "Well at least you are thinking about it. With such a usual pack and with all the supernatural elements that seem drawn to Beacon Hills, we'll need as much strength as we can find."

With that she walked away, joining her husband and picking up one of his spare bows. She was a better marksmen then her husband, rivaling Allison's mastery. Her arrows found holes in the impressive defense that Boyd and Scott had been using, making contact more often than the others. Her wolf senses, reactions, and strength helped of course.

\-----------------------------

That night was strange for the whole pack. Derek had insisted that Lydia and Erica stay at the Argents until the Witch situation was closed. For Lydia that was fine, her parents weren't exactly ever present, but Erica really didn't want to spend time in the hunter's house. Even though Erica was in the same pack as the other girls, they weren't close. She only submitted and agreed when Derek commanded her with the "Alpha Eyes" as Stiles like to call them.

Matt and Danny were also given special orders to stay at Jackson's house, along with Isaac, Scott, and Boyd. The boys didn't mind and spent the night fluctuating between research, sparring, and playing Call of Duty. Derek knew they would be fine together and that the four young male wolves would be able to protect the others until they could gather. The set of crossbows and hunting knifes the Argents had given to each of the humans helped put Derek's mind at ease, as did the training Allison had been giving them.

That just left Stiles. He had wanted to send Stiles with the others but unlike Danny, Scott, and Isaac whose parents either worked nights or weren't around or even like Matt's who trusted their son totally, Stiles' dad would be at the house tonight and since Stiles was supposed to be at home tonight he had no other option. Derek would be staying at the Stilinski house again. Neither were as uncomfortable with the situation as the last time, they had fallen into an uneasy friendship, and spent most of the evening going through more books after Stiles filled Derek in on his idea. They took breaks to make dinner, and moved everything upstairs before midnight when they knew the Sheriff would be home. No reason to make him ask about the hundred year old book about werewolves.

This time they told the Sheriff that Derek was staying, his house being fumigated the official cover story, and while the Sheriff wasn't exactly thrilled he allowed it. Stiles' dad and Derek had also formed an uneasy co-existence sense the Sheriff realized he was a part of his son's life and not a serial killer.

The two researched for a few more hours after moving upstairs but eventually fell asleep on the bed next to each other. Stiles woke up at some point, moved the books onto the floor and undressed down to his boxers, not really thinking about lying next to Derek. Derek woke up as well and striped out his own clothes before rolling over next to Stiles, half-asleep. When they woke in the morning Derek's arms were wrapped around the smaller boy and Stiles had his face buried in Derek's chest.

Derek woke first and was surprised to find the boy in his arms. He didn't move however, enjoying the contact with person he knew would be his mate eventually. He let himself breath in the musky scent that was naturally Stiles mixed with the other smells in the room. He smiled when he found his own scent covering the boy from their night spent together. Derek could hear Stiles' breathing begin to change and knew the boy was going to wake up soon but choose not to let him go.

Stiles's pillow was soft and warm and inviting so he nuzzled into it further. He didn't want to wake up and deal with the witches, but he knew he had to and opened his eyes slowly. He was shocked to find that he wasn't nuzzling into his pillow but further into the slightly hairy chest of Derek Hale, whose arms were currently wrapped around him. Stiles swallowed hard, not knowing what to do since he was enjoying being this close to Derek way more than he thought he should. He was trying to decide whether he even wanted to move when he heard his father call out.

"Stiles get up. You left your phone downstairs and Lydia is calling." The voice was coming from the stairs and getting closer. Stiles rolled away from Derek, whose eyes were closed and met his father in the hallway.

"Sorry dad; thanks! Have a good day a work!" he said before ducking back into his room. Derek was pulling on his jeans as Stiles answered the phone.

"Hey Lyd, what's up? I hope there is a very good reason you are calling at 6:30am."

"Of course there is, do I ever call with a good reason?" She tried to sound annoyed but Stiles could hear he excitement in her voice.

"Yeah you do, every time you call with Jackson drama" Stile replied as he looked for his jeans, Derek handed them to him and he nodded his thanks, "So what's going on?"

"I couldn't sleep due to Erica's snoring so I was translating one of those books this morning. There wasn't much but it made a mention of Witches avoiding something call Aoloma, that's A-O-L-O-M-A." Stiles jotted the word down on a piece of paper and showed Derek who shrugged. "I can't translate that because I think it's a specific plant or something. Do you have the Herbal that Dr. Deaton gave you?"

"Yeah I do, I'll look through it and see if I can find anything. What exactly did it say in the book?" he reached down and pulled out the Herbal from the stack of books and sat it on the desk, next to his phone which he placed on speaker so Derek could hear.

"Not much, basically it was listing all the abilities of a Witch, all the ones we already knew about, and then it said something about the Aoloma. I'll read it to you." She paused her a second and he used the time to prepare to write it down. "Here it is 'Witches are very powerful supernatural beings, and are known to have few weaknesses other than extreme old age and being physically over powered which is extremely rare. Some witches have been known to avoid Aoloma due to negative reaction they had.' And then it starts talking about the breeding habits of Witches, which was very gross."

"Ok, well that's not much but that's better than anything else we have. Call Danny or Matt and I'll make sure Dr. Deaton and Derek know. Then I'll start researching this Aoloma thing. Good job Lydia, I always knew you were the smart one."

"Well duh" was all she said before hanging up.

\----------------------------

Dr. Deaton wasn't sure what an Aoloma was but said it sounded familiar and told Stiles to go through the Herbal. It took Stiles the rest of the morning, every minute he had free at school, and well into lunch before he found reference to the Aoloma. By the time school was out, he had it figured out, but he wasn't sure how helpful it would be.

As they gathered at the Lair once again, Stiles outline the research, the idea of the supernatural aggregate, and Lydia's discovery just to catch everyone up.

"Basically what I've found is that an Aoloma is kinda like a wreath that was used as protection against magical beings back in the Middle ages. It's made of willow branches and laces with a few other herbs and then sprinkled with the blood of a witch, or from a magical bloodline. Which is obviously a bit of an issue since we don't really have a witch hanging around."

"That's not totally true," Dr. Deaton interjected. "I may not be a witch but my family is from magical bloodlines on both sides, and Derek is from a line of Werewolves, a born werewolf. Our blood might work."

"So our best defense is to throw Christmas ornaments at them?" Jackson asked with a smirk.

"See I was thinking about that actually. A wreath is basically a circle right? So couldn't your make them into a bracelet for protection. Might not be the most fashionable thing, but it couldn't hurt." Stiles shrugged his shoulders and looked at his pack. He was surprised that Allison was the one to spoke next.

"We could try to wrap the end of some of bolts with the willow, herbs, and blood too and maybe the arrows would hurt them?"

"And of course we could make them for all our houses to give them some extra security," Matt added "I know I'd like to have some kind of protection for my parents."

"That's true, if these things are coming for me, I'd like my house to feel somewhat safe from them" Lydia said, her voice tightly controlled.

"The only problem is that we don't know it these things really work or if we can make them right sense we don't have a real Witch's blood," Mr. Argents voice was steady as he continued, "But it's a good start and at least gives us something to do to prepare."

"I agree, but we should continue to research, perhaps we can find something more definite," added Mrs. Argent.

"Either way, I think we owe Stiles and Lydia for finding this," Mr. Argents nodded to the two, "well done."

The pack congratulated two of their human members as Derek watched Stiles from across the room. Once again Stiles was going to end up saving them all, at least Derek hoped so. After a minute he stepped into the group and with a growl silenced them.

"Alright, Scott, take the other wolves, Allison, and Matt with Dr. Deaton to start getting supplies. Alan just tell them what to get and where." The wolves busied themselves as Derek gathered Danny, Lydia and Stiles.

"That was well done, all of you. But we need more. Keep going through the books, go over them multiple times. Even if they are just descriptions of powers or stories we need all the info we can get." The three humans nodded as Derek continued "I'm guessing the Witches will be in town by the end of the week, Sunday at the latest based on the information the Argents have been getting. That gives us a few days to prep the Aoloma and make any other plans. Find me more."

Lydia and Danny's heads immediately went together to start talking, Stiles moved to join them but was stopped by Derek's hand on his arm. Derek pulled him away from the others into a dark corner of the Lair.

"Stiles, I am going to say this once, so be prepared" Derek spoke in a low, gravely tone, and Stiles looked up at him curiously. "I'm proud of you. You are working hard to help your friends. You presented the information to the group and helped them see the benefits of information you found. I know I said it to Lydia and Danny, but this is your victory so good job."

The two were standing close together and as he spoke Derek put his hands on Stiles' shoulders. Stiles smiled brightly and leaned into the older man; remember how it felt to be in those arms this morning.

"Thanks Derek…I appreciate that."

They stayed that way for a few moments before Stiles looked up at Derek. "So about this morning…"

"We'll talk about it after we get rid of the witches" Derek said quickly before pulling away from Stiles and walking away. He left more confused that his first days in chemistry and left his heart beating fast. There was no way Stiles liked Derek…right?


	6. This Way Comes

"...Werewolf immunity..." was all Val had overheard as she sat sipping her coffee. Her interest peaked she focused on the conversation two men were having a few tables away. Val recognized one as Timothy Monahan; he was a doctor at one of Portland's largest trauma centers. He of course had no idea who she was, but it was a Witches job to know more than those around her.

"...some high school cheerleader or something was bitten by an Alpha and didn't changed or die," Monahan was keeping his voice low, but not so much that Val couldn't make out every word without looking at him. "She was supposedly exposed to Kanima venom as well and it didn't affect her either."

Dr. Monahan spent the majority of his time working as a trauma surgeon for every day humans. However, a small part of his practice was specialized to care for those in another, less human community. He was known to be fair, kind, and knowledgeable. He had been one of the first people Val and Kris had begun keeping tabs on when they moved to Portland.

"Well that's a little hard to believe," the other man was younger than Monahan, and appeared much more in shape than the somewhat round doctor. "Kanima's are barely confirmed to exist and the last time one was even known to be seen in was in South America. Plus what are the chances of a high schooler being exposed to both wolves and a Kanima."

The doctor nodded, hands slightly trembling as he sipped his coffee. "I know that Bishop, but even if she is just immune to werewolf bites, I may be able to develop a cure or a vaccine."

'Ah, so this is Bishop' Val thought to herself with a small smile. She'd heard about him from Kris and through other sources before but hadn't ever put a face to the name. Bishop was a research zoologist whose official field of study was the Amazon Rainforest. In actuality, Dr. Adam Andre Bishop was a cryptozoologist who studied creature not normally found in nature.

'He is who I would have called if I had heard this information,' Val thought.

The two continued to discuss Kanima's, wolves, and the immunity without ever realizing that a third and very interested party was listening in catching every word they spoke about Lydia from Beacon Hills, California who had a strange affiliation with the local wolfpack there. Of course, Val was fairly unnoticeable when she wanted to be. She was small, barely 5'2, and dancer thin, her dark skinned contrasting with heavily lidded but startling green eyes. Her cinnamon brown hair was cut short around her face and she was wrapped in a large coat and scarf to hold off the autumn chill. With a book and hand and headphones in (turned off), she looked like at least a dozen other 20-somthings in the coffee shop.

It was an easy thing for Val to follow the two from the Cafe until they parted ways, then humming contently to herself made her way back to Kris. This was going to be interesting.

\--------------------------------

Friday morning, the world continued like normal for the town of Beacon Hills. Students prepared to tests and weekend basketball games, parents looked forward to time away from jobs and with their kids, teachers excited to have a life outside of their classrooms. Most of Beacon Hills was going about their day as if nothing was special about it. A small group of friends gathered in front of Beacon Hills High School was the one exception; they all seemed unusually subdued for a Friday.

"So are they done?" Jackson asked impatiently.

"No I told you all to meet here early so we could sign up for the school musical," Stiles said, a small bag clutched in one hand, "yes they are done, dumbass."

"Do we really think this is the time for your two to flirt?" Isaac asked, smirking.

"Ha ha, very funny skinny wolf," Stiles shot back before opening the bag and pulling out a small woven circle to show to the group. "So Lydia, Dr. Deaton, and I got these finished last night but they had to dry outside overnight so they should be ready now. I know they are exactly stylish but it needs to be touching your skin to work best, so wear it as a bracelet or on a necklace or something, hell you stuff it in your boxers for all I care, just keep it on you.

Each Aoloma consisted of a long willow whip twisted in on its self in an intricate pattern, small piece of various herbs were held in place between twists, and there were black dots along the whole thing.

"I have larger wreaths in my jeep for each of you to take home with you." Stiles added, "Take one from the bag and pass it on."

The group stood examining the bracelets for minute.

"What are those black dots?" Erica asked as she slipped the small circle along one her necklaces, it resting just above her cleavage.

"Ummm yeah, that would be drops of Derek and Dr. Deaton's blood..." Stiles said with an awkward smile.

A few people nodded, a few looked kind of like they were going to puke.

Lydia pulled the bracelet on "Oh get over it, if I can wear this thing and make it look good then the rest of you should be happy to."

Scott stared at the girl for a second before turning back to the group as the warning bell sounded "Guys, Derek says that the Witches are getting closer and will probably get here by tomorrow morning. He went running last night and caught there sent about 75 miles north of here."

The group collectively glanced at Lydia to see how she would handle it before continuing listening to Scott.

"But since we aren't sure how they are going to react to us, tonight is pack night at the Lair. We are all staying out there. Figure out what to tell your parents."

"If you have to use my parents to cover, they'll be there but said they'd talk to any parents that need convincing," Allison added.

The group broke up quickly and headed towards their first classes.

\------------------------------

Lydia sat in the cafeteria, twisting her Aoloma around her wrist, and trying to finish her history reading that had just been assigned. She didn't want to let her double life in the wolfpack get in the way of her schooling, but she was having trouble concentrating, and realized she had read the same paragraph three times.

She normally had gym during the period before lunch but she had faked cramps, not wanting to deal with it today. So she was stuck in the cafeteria with a strange combination of those physically incapable of gym and those who were capable of lying there way out of it.

"How you doing?" The voice startled Lydia out of her reading and she looked up to see Stiles settling on to the bench next to her.

"I'm...whatever, what are you doing here? Don't you have math?"

"We had a test; I finished early and asked Mr. Molina if I could find you. Told him we were working on a project together. I could probably have told him that I was going to fight some magical witches and he would have still let me go. That dude does not like me."

"That's because you always correct him when he tries to relate math to the real world.

"That was only once and he was getting Star Trek and Star Wars confused, which is just unacceptable," Stiles was about to start ranting about the two when Lydia put a finger to his lips.

"No rambling, not today." She leaned her shoulder into his and he wrapped an arm around her protectively.

Lydia really appreciated Stiles' friendship, even more than Allison's or Danny's or Jackson's sometimes. He was just always there for her, and it had become much easier to deal with him since he'd gotten over the whole crush thing. Lydia had known about his crush for years, but he'd never really been more than one of a flock of admirers that she kept well beyond arms-length. Now she saw just how deeply he cared about her, even if it was a friendship now and not a relationship he had once wanted.

Lydia saw and understood a lot more than most people gave her credit for. She had seen Derek pull Stiles away earlier in the week to talk after Stiles had told the pack about the Aoloma, she had noticed how close they were, how intimate the moment seemed. All week she had been working with Danny and Stiles on more research and on several occasions she had notices Stiles and Derek interacting strangely. She had never really gotten a gay vibe off Derek, but there were sparks between Stiles and him, that was for sure. Lydia's queen bee sense told her that much.

"So what's going on with you and Derek?" She asked as she leaned into her friends hug. She felt him stiffen for a second but then relax.

"I have no idea, that guy is more confusing than the Kanima," Stiles said finally.

Lydia up and turned in her look at her friend, who kept his eyes focused on the table in front of him. "So there is something though? Like more than just the normal you annoy him and he hits you thing?"

Stiles didn't answer for a few moments, so Lydia set her hand on top of his and gave it a squeeze, "You don't have to answer, but know that I don't have a problem with it."

Stiles sighed and finally met her eyes, "Yeah there is something, but he's putting it off till after this whole Witch drama." Stiles turned to face, swinging one leg over the bench so he was straddling it. "You know he has been staying at my house this week, supposedly to make sure I was safe. Well the first night, the one you woke me up from when you called about the Aoloma, we both fell asleep on the bed and I woke up the next morning we were cuddling. Like his arms around me, my face in his chest cuddling."

Lydia smiled and let out a small "aww" sound which she quickly stopped when Stiles gave her a look.

"Yeah, no 'aww'ing ok? If you wanna 'aww' over two guys go find Danny and Matt."

"Ok fine, no more 'aww's I promise" She couldn't help but grin at him though. "That was three nights ago though, had anything happened since?"

"Not really, but every morning I wake up and we are cuddling. Today I woke up and he was running his hand up and down my back as we laid there. It's really nice, but I have no idea what it is...you were never this confusing you know? I always knew where I stood with you."

"Which was behind about ten other admirers, probably getting knocked over by Jackson?"

"Exactly, I knew my place, I knew how you felt or didn't feel. Derek is just so...Derek," Stiles threw up his hands, flustered.

"Well, you aren't going to make him not be Derek anytime soon. So just give him some time." Lydia patted her friends hand supportively. "Besides my life is in danger, it's time to focus on me."

Stiles looked up at her, brow furrowed. "Wow, so great subject change, greatly appreciated." Never one to sit still long, Stiles turned and pulled himself onto the table and sat his feet on the bench. "So how are you really doing with all of this?"

"I'm surviving, and I'm sort of glad that it's coming to an end you know? Like the waiting has been the worst part." Lydia put her book away; no way was she going to get any reading done now anyway. "At least with Peter everything was unexpected...it's like it was with the Kanima, just waiting for something to happen is terrifying."

"Yeah I know what you mean. I mean I'm happy that we had the time to prepare and aren't just running around like chickens with our heads cut off, but I feel like all my reading is just making me more scared of them."

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"So does this make you the Will to my Grace? The Blaine to my Quinn?" Lydia asked with a smile.

"Nope that's still Danny and Matt; there is no one to compare Stiles to."

Chuckling, all Lydia could think was how true that statement was.

\----------------------------------

Friday night the pack was gathered at the Lair, sleeping bags spread out on couches and a few mattresses that had appeared. The Argents sat outside with Dr. Deaton and Derek, not really talking, just waiting, and hoping the Witches would pass them by, even though they all knew better.

Inside, the pack was spread out, playing cards, surfing the internet, talking, Isaac and Jackson were sparing in one corner, while Allison worked with Matt on some knife handling. As a whole they were prepared as they could be, they had a plan, and they knew their roles. Unfortunately none were prepared for how the Witches would really make their entrance.

As the night wore on, more and more of the pack fell asleep. Allison and Erica were on look out at the top of the stairs while Mr. Argent sat the computer watching the cameras, about twice as many as had been there before the witch scare.

Chris Argent saw something flick across one screen, but couldn't see what it was. Another screen had a flash of movement as well. 'Crap, I hope that's just an animal.' But he knew it wasn't, its movements were too precise. He called Allison, who picked up after a single ring.

"Hey, I'm getting movement on the monitors but don't know what it is. Have you seen anything? Ask Erica if she can smell anything."

"I haven't seen anything...Erica says she doesn't smell anything either...Dad what did you see ex...Oh wait, I think I see something at the edge of the clearing."

"Stay where you are, I'm on my way with Derek."

"Ok, no prob, ufff..." The line was cut off but before he did he heard a growl from Erica.

"DEREK, they're here." Was all Chris Argent had time to say as he dashed towards the stairs, gun's in either hand. He was only a few steps up when Derek caught up them him, and he heard others behind him. They knew what to do, hopefully this would work.

Chris turned out of the stairs and saw his daughter slumped against the side of the building, Erica a few yards away, also unconscious. He knelt down next Allison, checked her pulse and breathing. She was fine, a small but bloody knot appeared on her head, a small rock nearby also had some blood on it.

"They used Telekinesis to knock them out," Derek said. He must have found a similar situation to what Chris had.

"So hopefully that's because the Aoloma is working," Scott had found his way to Allison's side not as well and helped Chris bring her inside and down the stairs, Isaac was doing the same for Erica.

Derek looked at the wolves and hunters surrounding him. "Ok you know what to do. Boyd, Isaac, Jackson, Scott, Victoria, you five are with me and Chris, time to welcome our guests. Danny, Matt, Stiles, stay with Dr. Deaton and watch the girls. If Erica wakes up tell her to get her ass into the fight, the same goes for Allison, we could use her bow."

Everyone nodded; this had been the plan all along, a show of force from the wolves while the humans stayed with Lydia and out of harm's way.

After a few small smiles and brief touches the groups broke, the wolves heading out while Danny went the computer to watch the screen and Matt shut and locked the door. Matt was glad he wasn't taking part in the fight but wasn't exactly excited to be lock away from it either. He felt trapped.

Stiles was crouched by Erica while Lydia had Allison's head in her lap. Matt grabbed the first aid kit and headed over to help out.

\------------------------------

Outside, Scott crouched next to Derek. He was worried about Allison but knew that Lydia, Stiles, and the other would take care of her. He had other things to worry about.

"So where are they? I can smell...something strange, like it's not supposed to be here, but also smells right." Isaac had put in to words what they all though.

"That smell is them, witches have a very distinct smell," Derek replied.

"Great but where are they?" Scott asked.

"We are right here, my young wolf." The voice came from directly in front of them, where a woman walked out of the woods, trailed by a short, dark-skinned girl not much older than Scott. The woman was tall, blonde, and tan and looked like she could have passed as an aged surfer. Scott thought she looked to be in her late 30's or early 40's, around his mom's age, but knew that she was probably much older. Her eyes were a strange purple color that seemed amused by the whole situation.

"And who exactly are you?" Derek asked, his voice calmer than Scott thought it would be.

"Yes I do suppose introductions are in order. My name is Kristina Delany and this is Valery, my assistant. We are here about the girl with the immunity."

"You've wondered into my territory without permission. I'm the Alpha and the girl you mention is part of this pack. What do you want with her?"

The women chuckled "You're the Alpha? I'd heard that this pack was young but I didn't realize they were led by a child."

Derek's growl seemed to startle the smaller witch but Kristina barely blinked. "Well, I suppose that it is your territory nonetheless. I apologize for not asking permission, but immunity to the bite is something I just can't let pass through my fingers. Deliver her to me and we won't have to hurt you."

Val was surprised by this, and it showed on her face. She knew that Kris craved information and that unique things seemed to find their way into Kris' possession even when their owners weren't originally willing to part with them, but she hadn't expected her to treat the girl like this. Val had only been a witch for a few years and was constantly surprised what Kris did.

"That's not going to happen. You aren't taking Lydia anywhere," Jackson replied to the Witch, earning him a growl from Derek.

"He's right. She is a member of my pack, I have dominion over her and this area, and you are no longer welcome."

Kris lost the amused glint that had been ever present. "The girl is human, and you can make no claim on her. I don't want to fight you fleabag but I will. I saw the Aoloma around town, impressive; it's making it hard for me to use my powers. But even with them damped I will take the girl."

"There are two of you Witch, do you really think we aren't going to be able to put you down?" Isaac said, his voice more confident than he felt.

"You did you think there was just two of us?" Kris said, a slight smile on her lips.

Out of the shadows three more figures emerged, two males and a third female joined Val to stand behind Kristina. Val edged away from the other three, they were new to her. Kris had forced them to stop in Northern California a few nights before to meet up with these three. They were their own coven, and all had come from the same family of Witches. Their leader, the older of the two men, had a hatred for all wolves and was happy to lend Kris some extra muscle. Both of his siblings had come with him without complaint.

Derek quickly did the calculations. Five of them, at least one with Telekinesis, verse six werewolves and Chris Argent, plus maybe Erica and Allison if they woke. These were not the odds he wanted.

"Kris, why are we doing this? Can't we just talk to them, they'll probably let you examine the gi…" the telekinetic slap from Kris brought Val to silence. She'd never been hit by the women before.

"We do not negotiate with dogs Val. We use them and take what we need." She looked at the other witches, her eyes flashing with anger. "Take them!"

The pack was set upon quickly and they found themselves being split apart. Derek faced off against Kristina, lounging across the field between them, his eyes flaring red. Victoria let out a howl as she was tackled by the older male Witch, but she kicked him off and shifted quickly, taking him on. Boyd and Isaac were working together on the other male, while Jackson circled the two male's sister. Chris had backed up against the door, taking pot shots at the Witches when he could but knowing that he wasn't going to be much help.

Scott knew that left him the girl who had been introduced as Valery. He made his way towards her on all fours, running at full speed, claws digging into the ground. He leapt at her and slammed into an invisible barrier a few feet from the girl. Her eyes were large with fear but she stood her ground. He tried a few more times to get close but every time he hit a barrier.

"Nice trick you got there" Scott said, glancing at the other. Everyone seemed to be fairing about even. The Witches were fast and agile, and stronger than he expected, but he should have known that sense it was almost the new moon, their time of power. Derek was having a tough time with Kris but Scott watched as Mr. Argent moved up behind her unnoticed and sunk a knife into her back. A scream burst from her and she swatted the human away, before resuming the fight, the knife still protruding from her ribs.

"Yeah, I can lift things but these barriers come as second nature" Val said.

"I saw your face before; you didn't know she was coming to take Lydia…"

"No I didn't, but she's my maker I face to help her…" the girl's voice sounded unsure.

"There has to be another way," Scott said, he tried one last swipe at the girl with his claws, hit the barrier and backed way. "Looks like you're out of the game…gotta go."

\--------------------------

Danny, Matt, and Stiles were all gathered around the computer monitors, watching as their friends talked to the witches and then engaged them. They winced when their packmates took a hit, and cheered when they landed one. All three wanted to help but knew that they would just be a distraction at the moment.

"What the hell…" Erica's voice had all three turning from the computers as the she-wolf woke up, grabbing her head.

"They are fighting outside; they need you, like now!" Stiles yelled at her

Her eyes grew wide as she vaulted over the couch and up the stairs in a flash, the door banging open. The boys watched on the monitor as she entered the battle, flying on to the screen to attach herself to the older males back as Mrs. Argent tore at him with her claws blue eyes flashing. Scott had come to Jackson's assistance by this point so Derek was the only one fighting on his own. Stiles watched with growing fear as the witch began to get the upper hand on the alpha, she had obviously done this before. Derek launch at the women but she caught him with one hand and hurled him into the side of Stiles' jeep.

"My baby…"was all Stiles said, but he wasn't sure if he was more concern for his jeep or Derek.

Suddenly the door upstairs flew open and the witch was there. The boys grabbed their knives and ran to where Lydia was sitting next to Allison's unconscious body. Stile knew they didn't stand a chance, but Lydia had been the love of his life and was his friend, he would protect her with everything he had.

"Human's do not make the same mistake as your wolf friends, I will hurt you." When none of the boys moved the women simply waved her hand and the three went flying across the room, to land in a pile. Stiles watched in horror as the women made her way towards Lydia.

Suddenly she stopped and a look of confusion spread across her face. She looked back towards the door and Stiles followed her eyes as he got untangled from the other boys. Scott was standing there, a gash across his check with one of the witches. The young girl who had first appeared in the clearing with the lead witch.

"Val, what is the meaning of this? Lower your barrier." The older witch's voice was filled with anger as she commanded her assistant to do her bidding.

"No Kris. This is wrong. We can't just take her, what about her life here, her friends and family, her pack. We can't break that up. I won't let you." The girls voice was earnest and purposeful, Stiles was impressed with this Val chick.

"You won't let me? Please child, you couldn't stop me with all the wolves in the world." The older witch (had Val called her Kris?) said. She made the same motion as before and Val flew back into Scott and both hit the metal wall hard, a sickening crack could be heard as at least one of Scott's arms broke.

Kris turned back to Lydia, "Are you going to come with me girl, or do I need to keep hurting your friends?"

"She's not going anywhere." Stiles was surprised to hear Allison's voice and even more surprised when a small crossbow bolt imbedded itself in Kris' neck. The women reached for and quickly tugged it out and laughed. But her laugh was soon cut off as she started coughing.

"Kanima venom…we kept some in storage in case we needed it." Allison said with a smile as she stood and pulled a grinning Lydia towards the boys.

Kris fell to her knees but the coughing was slowing down "Girl, this won't stop me."

"No but he will," Stiles said and pointed over her shoulder.

Derek flew from the top of the stairs and collided with women, his teeth and claws sinking into her neck. Stiles pulled his eyes away, but when he finally looked back, the women was laying on the ground, head barely attached to her body, and Derek was covered with blood.

"This is over…" Derek said with a growl, before collapsing.


	7. Recovery

"DEREK!" Lydia wasn't surprised by Stiles yell, but some of the others seemed to be. They were more surprised when he ran to his side and pulled the Alpha's head into his lap, cradling it gentle.

Medical bag in hand, Dr. Deaton, who seemed to have disappeared during the fight, ran to where Derek and Stile were. He immediately began going over the downed wolf.

Lydia knew nothing about first aid but she did know there was still fighting going on outside.

"Scott, take the little witch and tell them what has happened," Lydia called as she saw the two at the top of the stairs rising to their feet. Scott looked down at Derek, concern obvious in his eyes. "Scott, go. We got Derek."

Lydia gathered the other around her and watched on the computers as Scott and the younger witch interrupted the fighting. Isaac and Jackson were both unconscious already, as was the younger male witch. Victoria and Erica were still fighting the older male but suddenly ever blow the three threw fell short.

"Damn, I wish I could do that" Danny muttered, obviously impressed with the girl's ability to construct a telekinetic barrier.

"Danny, I'm not sure you could pull off the pointy hat and wand look." Lydia said as she watched the combatants outside separate. The other witches seemed to lose heart once Kris had been killed.

"Should we do something about the body?" Matt asked.

"There is no way in hell I am touching it," Lydia said with all her normal attitude. "Let Allison's parents deal with it.

Dr. Deaton had finished examining Derek but wasn't sure what had caused the Alpha to collapse until he examined a long shallow cut across Derek's chest. Black tendrils were running along Derek's skin away from the wound. He hadn't seen it at first due to the tattered black shirt and dried blood. Normally a cut like this would heal quickly on a werewolf but not if she had something on her fingers.

"Wolfsbane..."he said with a sigh.

Stiles' head shot up and his eyes drilled into the doctor with more focus than he had ever seen. "That could kill him, you can we treat that like last time right, with Wolfsbane ash?"

"Yeah, I have some here that I can try, but if it gets into his system he'll take some time to heal." The doctor immediately dug through his bag to find the right pouch of herbs and spread a large portion of the ash along the cut before bandaging it.

"We need to check his other wounds for Wolfsbane as well," the doctor told Stiles. "Help me move him to the bed in the back so we can get at them."

Stiles called Matt and Danny over to help move the Alpha and got him arranged on the bed. Stiles helped the doctor removed Derek's shirt and pants and found a few other injuries with black lines snaking away from them. Stiles could hear the Lair filling up with people as the others licked there wounds, he even heard Jackson let out a loud whoop when he regain consciousness and realized they'd won. He was glad his friends were ok, but all he could focus on was Derek.

\-----------------------

As soon as Scott was back from the fight he rushed to Allison, grabbing both her hands. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, just a bump on the head and bruised ego. How are you?" she replied reassuringly.

"I'm fine, a little beat up and my arm hurts like hell, but I wasn't in the fight as much as some of the others," he wrapped his arms around her, happy she was ok. "How's Derek? And where is Stiles?"

"Stiles is helping Dr. Deaton with Derek" she told him, not really sure why Stiles had taken such an interest in the Alpha. "I overheard Dr. Deaton say that Derek had Wolfsbane poisoning."

"Crap, that almost killed him and it took him a while to recover from last time."

"Scott, he looked worse that last time, he was really bad."

Scott looked down at his girlfriend's shaken face. "I'll go check on him. You should check on your parents, your dad took a pretty bad blow and your mom seriously wolfed out. Not sure either is totally fine. "

Allison nodded, kissed his check and moved quickly to where her parents were sitting on the stairs. Scott watched her for a moment before moving towards Jackson. As the other Beta in the group, Jackson should go with him to check on Derek.

"Hey Jackson, you ok?"

"I'm fine McCall, did you see me out there. I was awesome."

"Yeah until you got your ass knocked out," Isaac said causing Erica and Boyd to chuckle.

"Shut up dude, you got knocked by a girl," Jackson called back, smiling despite the exchange, or maybe because of it.

"Anyway, look Jackson, Derek's hurt. We need to go check on him," Scott told the other wolf before leading him to the back of the Lair where Derek was being treated.

Scott was surprised to find Stiles sitting on the bed next to Derek as Dr. Deaton applied another bandage to the Alpha.

"How is he doc?" Jackson asked.

"I think he'll be fine eventually," the doctor replied, putting away his things. "He took a lot of Wolfsbane into his system, the ash will keep him from getting worse but he's going to need a while to recover."

The doctor left to check on the others and Jackson followed him out. Scott approached Stiles and put a hand on his shoulder. "You okay?"

"What if he doesn't get better?" Stiles said, his voice low and drawn. Scott had never seen Stiles sit so still, normally he always had his hands moving. Now they absolutely calm, both holding onto Derek's hand.

"He'll be fine, you heard the doctor." Scott walked around his friend so he could see his face, but all it did was confirm what he had already smelled, Stiles was crying. "Um, are you okay?"

"We can't lose him Scott, I can't lose someone else…," Stile broke down after that, his head falling against the bed by Derek's arm, rocking back and forth.

Scott sat shocked for a moment, before kneeling next to his pack mate. "Stiles, it's gonna be okay. We won today. He'll be okay." He wrapped an arm around his crying best friend.

A cough at the door took Scott's attention. "Sorry Scott, but that Val girl is still here and the Argents want you to talk to her." Lydia stood at the door, her normal confidence gone. "I'll stay with them for now. I'll get you if we need anything."

Scott nodded and stood, Lydia quickly took his place and Stiles latched on to the blond, one hand still holding Derek's. 'What the hell is going on?' was all Scott could think as he walked out to talk to the Witch who had saved them all.

\-------------------------------

Most of the pack had found places to curl up on the couches, finding comfort in each other the fight. Val stood awkwardly on the Stairs behind the Argents. "Can we talk Scott?" he asked tentatively.

"Of course, but you might as well talk to everyone," he said motioning to the group.

Her eye's widened a bit but she nodded and the Argents let her through.

"Umm, I just wanted to apologize. I didn't know that Kris was going to try this. I just thought she was going to examine the girl, not try and kidnap her, I swear." Her words came out slowly at first but she was rambling by the end of it. It probably didn't help that there was a blood stain from her former master not 3 feet in front of her. 'Where the hell did the body go?' Scott thought, but turned his attention back to the girl.

"That's fine; we won't hold it against you. But why are you still here? Why didn't you take off with your witchy buddies?" Jackson asked, not even attempting to hide his distain.

"I…I didn't even know them. I met them last night. Kris knew them. I only know…knew Kris." She was shaking. "I'm pretty new at this Witch thing, I don't really know that much about it, and Kris was the only Witch I knew really. She created me."

Tears were running down the girls face as she said this. Scott felt bad for her; she was in a crappy situation. One he wasn't really sure what to do about.

"I don't…I don't have anywhere to go…" Val said this last line as barely a whisper.

Surprisingly it was Dr. Deaton who spoke up. "How far along are you in your training? Do you know Herbs and the rest? Had she taught you about the blood sharing ritual?"

Val shook her head "I've only been with her for a year and a half and at least half of that I was still just learning how to control my abilities."

The doctor shook his head. "Witch laws state that a new made witch has to apprentice with her maker for at least five years. If we make her leave we are as good as signing her death certificate."

"Alan, surely you aren't suggesting she stay here?" Mrs. Argent asked, her eyes flashing at the thought.

"No, there is no one here to train her anyway. I don't know enough to be of help. But there is someone close by."

"Who?" Scott asked, just as Mrs. Argent asked "Where?"

"A friend of mine, his name is Andrew Varden. He's a good man, the son of a couple witches and learned everything there is. I know a lot, but he's who I call if I need help."

"And we didn't think to call him when we were preparing to fight a bunch of Witches?" Isaac asked.

"I did call; he couldn't give me much information that we didn't know. He's the one who got me some of the ingredients for the Aolomas."

"Where does your friend live?" Mr. Argent asked.

"In Millbury…so she wouldn't be far from here. Which is probably for the best in case someone questions why she isn't with her maker."

"Um, can you please stop talking about me like I'm not here?" Val said, her voice a little stronger but still weak. She wiped her eyes with her scarf and shook her head.

"Oh, uh, sorry about that," Scott mumbled out. "What do you think of all this?"

"Well, I sorta expected Kris to kill me when I betrayed her, so anything after that is a bit of a bonus," Val said, a slight smile on her lips. "So, do you think this Andrew guy would take me? Where is Millbury?"

"It's about 45 minutes north of here." Danny answered her, but was giving a small smile to Matt when he said it. Matt returned the smile and gripped his boyfriends hand tighter.

"Exactly, and I don't know about Andrew. He has a thing for the underdog so it wouldn't surprise me if he did help you," Dr. Deaton gave the girl a reassuring smile. "But I'd have to call, and since it's almost 4 in the morning, that will have to wait until after dawn."

"Yes and the rest of you should get some sleep. You all look exhausted." Mr. Argent said. "Come on Allison, we'll take you home." With that the two hunters left, Allison following after giving Scott a quick kiss.

"Yeah, if it's all the same, I'd rather sleep in a real bed tonight as well." Matt said as he stood, Danny by his side. Isaac, Boyd, and Erica also stood and gathered there things to leave.

"Yeah, you guys should go. Get some rest." Scott was starting to feel tired as well now that the adrenaline of the fight had worn off.

Jackson walked over to him. "Hey, is Lydia still with Stiles?'

"I think so."

"Can you take her home whenever they are done? I gotta take Isaac and Erica."

"Yeah that's fine. Get some sleep man." Scott squeezed the other boys shoulder and they nodded to each other, knowing how close this night had been to having a different ending.

"What about me?" Val squeaked out.

"I have a spare room that you are welcome to for the night," Dr. Deaton offered. "We'll call Andrew in the morning." Val nodded and followed the man out.

Scott sighed as the pack dispersed. It had been a crazy week, and he had a feeling that what was going on with Stiles was going to be even more crazy. He sat down on the couch, and within a few minutes he fell asleep.

\---------------------------------

Stiles didn't know what he was doing. He hadn't cried like this sense his mom had passed away, but here he was sitting on Derek's bedside, sobbing, being held by Lydia. She was whispering reassuring words into his ears, but he barely heard them. All he could think about is what would happen if he lost another person he cared about. Losing his mom had destroyed him; it was only with Scott's help that he had recovered. He didn't even know what he and Derek had but he was terrified to lose it.

"If you leave me you big dumb wolf, I'll find a way to bring you back just so I can kill you myself," Stiles said as he tried to pull himself together. "Besides you owe me a conversation about this, about whatever we are, or could be. You said we would talk after this was all over and it's over, they're gone, now we talk."

Lydia hugged Stiles more fiercely and wanted to do something for him but couldn't think of any words that would help.

"Derek, you need to open your eyes and talk to me. You can't sleep in my bed every night and touch me like you do and then not talk to me, this isn't fair. I need you to wake up and say something, hit me, or tell me to shut up, or push me against a wall. I need you to make it through this. I need you to…I need you, you pain in the ass, humorless, son of a…."

"Stiles, shut up…" Derek's eyes didn't open, he didn't move, but he whispered three words and that was enough to make Stile start crying again and he laid down next to the Alpha. Lydia stood and walked out the door, glancing over her shoulder one last time with a small smile.

Stiles finally pulled himself together and saw that Derek's eyes were open and his face turned towards Stiles.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked

"Besides the searing pain, I'm super" Derek answered, his voice tight.

"Ok sarcasm is my thing, so no stealing. That how this works, you get to be all growly and glarey and I get to talk too much and be sarcastic, got it?"

"Stiles, do I really need to tell you to shut up again?"

"Probably" Stiles said, his face breaking into a smile.

"Fine, I'll change tactics." Derek leaned over towards him, and gently pressed his lips against Stiles'. The kiss was soft and Derek's scruff rubbed against Stile's face in a way that was surprisingly pleasurable. They broke apart and Stiles stared up at the wolf, moth hanging open.

"It's a miracle, I've found something to shut up the great mouth that is Stiles," Derek said, in barely a whisper.

"So, that was awesome," Stiles said after a few minutes. "What does it mean though?"

"It means I'm tired, wounded, and need to sleep. So can we talk about this when I'm not covered in bandages?"

Stiles found himself wrapped in Derek's arms again that night, and it felt like the most normal thing in the world.


	8. Full House

"You know, it's been a week of bed rest since the Witches attacked? I'm sure that I've recovered." Derek was laying on Stiles' bed while he watched the younger man work on homework. "I think I can move back into the Lair."

"And leave me? Like you'd ever want that!" Stiles said, his nose still buried in the book in front of him. "Now be quiet I have two more calculus problems and then I'm done, I'll actually be caught up on all my homework for the first time since...well since your crazy uncle bit Scott."

Derek sighed and thought about the past week. He had spent most it recovering at Stiles' house, and was sick of being cooped up. The Sheriff had been gone since the Monday before, at some conference and then visiting relatives. Stiles had convinced his dad to let him stay in town because he needed to catch up on his homework and since Mr. McCall had offered to stop in, the Sheriff knew nothing would happen. That had given Stiles and Derek plenty of time to recover and talk.

Derek rolled his eyes when he thought back to their "talk". Really it had been Stiles talking about his feelings and about Lydia and about the fight and then asking Derek a series of questions.

"So how you feel about all of this? Like do you like me like I like you or do you just like me as a friend or something or do you not like me and are just using me or something? Wait is this a trick or a prank? Is it..."

"Shut up Stiles. I like you as more than just a member of my pack." Derek replied after the young man had run out of words.

"Ok, so have you been with guys before? Because I haven't, well I've never been with anyone before, like never dated, not like never slept with, which I haven't done either, but wasn't what I meant, although now..."

"No, before you it was just, it was just Kate," Derek said. 'And that didn't turn out well at all' he thought

"Oh, right, kinda forgot about her," Stiles said sheepishly. "So, does this mean we are dating or together or just making out a lot? Because the making out is great and all, but together sounds good too. Although telling Scott about it won't be fun, and Jackson will give me crap, Danny should be able to shut him up though. Oh and telling my dad, well this will come as a surprise. Better make sure he is sitting down, don't want to give him a heart attack."

"The pack won't say anything; I'll make sure of that. As for your dad, he'll be fine as long as you tell him the truth." Derek knew that Stiles valued his father a lot and hated lying to him. "And I mean the whole truth. It probably wouldn't be a bad idea having the Sheriff on our side anyway."

"Wait so you want me to tell him about werewolves, hunters, kanimas, witches, and that I have a boyfriend all at one time?" Stile was shocked; he would have thought Derek would want to keep it a secret. "And wait are you my boyfriend?"

"I'm your mate, that's better."

"Mate? But we haven't even done that yet? This is one of those wolf things right? I'm pretty sure I should say boyfriend, calling you my mate to my dad will probably get you shot."

"Fine, go with boyfriend. As long as you're mine, I don't care."

Stiles had smile brightly and there hadn't been much talking after that for the rest of the night.

\-----------------------

Derek snapped out of his memories as Stiles slammed his book shut. "Done! I am Done! I am the King of Homework and I have finished all of it!"

"Good, now get Scott caught up and I'll give you a medal."

"That's not fair; he's way further behind then me!"

"No medal for you then."

Stiles stood up and crawled into bed, straddling Derek's hips. "Really? You aren't gonna give me a medal? I'm pretty sure you owe me that for nursing you back to health."

"Well, I can think of a few ways to repay you" Derek sat up and placed his hands on the boys hips, flipping him over and pinning him to the mattress before leaning down toward him.

Their lips meet in a passionate kiss, both hungry for the connection. Derek's hands found the edge of Stiles' shirt and worked under it, rubbing the boy's sides. Stiles let out a gasp and Derek slipped his tongue into his mate's mouth. They fought for control as Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek's hips and pulled him closer.

Derek broke the kiss and began to kiss down Stiles' neck until he got to the hollow where his neck and shoulder connected. Stiles moaned as the Alpha started licking on his pulse point, nibbling into it softly. Stiles began working the Alpha's shirt off and allowed Derek to do the same to him. The more contact the better went through both their minds.

They continued to make out, finding those little ways to make each other moan and pant. Stiles had turned on the stereo before and the music filled their ears as they melted together. Derek was so intent on listening to Stiles' sounds and heartbeat that he zoned everything else out. Unfortunately, it also meant that they didn't hear the car pull up, the door open, or the sounds of someone moving around downstairs. It wasn't until someone was on the stairs that he heard them.

Jumping off of where he had been frantically rubbing against Stiles, he had just enough time to grab a shirt, but not put it on before the Sheriff opened the door.

"Stiles why is the mus..."

"Dad! Privacy!"

The Sheriff pulled the door shut quickly and stood staring at the door. He heard muffled voices and then Stiles opened the door and blew past him toward the kitchen, the Sheriff heard him mumble something about "gonna do this, gonna need ice cream." Derek wasn't in the room.

\----------------------

Sheriff Stilinski had been concerned for his son ever sense his mother had died, and his concern had grown over the past year as grades slipped, he began getting in more trouble, and seemed to spend a lot of time around Derek, a man the Sheriff first knew as a murder suspect. He'd been concerned with the boy obsession with Lydia, but never really given much thought to the boy's love life, or lack of one. Well, catching his son with another man might have explained that.

The Sheriff followed his son downstairs and saw him sitting at the table eating out of a large container of Ice Cream. He grabbed a spoon and joined his son.

"So no healthy food tonight?" the Sheriff asked, a small grin playing across his lips.

"I think we can make an exception this one time, but don't get used to it."

"Ok, I can live with that." The two Stilinski's sat in silence for a few minutes eating. The Sheriff watching his son, Stiles keeping his eyes fixed on the table. The Sheriff was just about to ask what was going on when Stiles' broke.

"So I have a werewolf for a boyfriend," he blurted out, eyes never leaving the ice cream.

"Ummm, excuse me?" The Sheriff had caught the boyfriend part and processed that quickly, but had no idea what his son meant by a werewolf. He wasn't exactly current on gay slang, hell he didn't know if there was gay slang, but werewolf just sounded bad.

"Derek is a werewolf and is my boyfriend," Stiles finally met his father's eyes.

"Ah son, I understand the boyfriend part. But what do you mean by werewolf?"

"Wait you understand the boyfriend part?"

"Stiles, it isn't like you've had a lot of girlfriends."

"So that makes me gay? Maybe I was just a late bloomer"

"Right, a late bloomer with a boyfriend."

"Touché..." Stiles said, his dad didn't normally get the best of him in a battle of words, but at times he impressed Stiles. "So the boyfriend thing isn't an issue?"

"Well the fact its Derek is not exactly okay, but the fact you have a boyfriend isn't an issue," the Sheriff stood up and moved around the table to kneel down next to his son. "You are my son, my family. I will love you no matter what you are or who you choose to be with. Got it?" He wrapped his arms around his son, and held me in a tight hug.

Stiles swallowed and nodded into his dad's shoulder, "Thanks Dad."

The Sheriff let his son go, grabbed the now empty ice cream container and went to throw it away. "Ok, now can you explain what you were talking about before? What did you mean Derek is a werewolf."

"Oh, ummm, you should probably sit down. This is gonna take a while."

Three hours, a visit from Scott, a call to the Argents, and two glasses of Bourbon later and Stiles had told his father everything about the last year of supernatural drama. At first his father had dismissed it as Stiles' imagination being overused, then asked if he was taking something, then told him he was canceling his WOW subscription ("That's not fair! If I can fight these things in real life, I should be able to do it online!"), and then finally agreed to let Scott come over to prove what his son was saying. That's when the first glass of Bourbon had appeared.

After accepting that Scott was indeed a werewolf, which took Scott changing back and forth a few times, the Sheriff had asked for the details. Scott let Stiles tell most of it, only filling a few details here and there and twice making Stiles get back on topic when he went off on tangents. The second glass of Bourbon had appeared when Stiles had gotten to the information about the Kanima killings, and how Jackson Whitmore, son of one of the wealthiest and most well respected families in town had actually murdered at least 5 people and put numerous others in the hospital.

Once they were done the Sheriff sat in silence for a few minutes before pulling out his phone and calling Chris Argent both to yell at the man and to get someone older than 17's opinion on all of it. Stiles and Scott listened as the Sheriff grilled Allison's father for half an hour before agreeing to meet him the next day to talk more.

"Okay, so Scott, thank you for coming over. Now I need to speak with my son alone for a while." Scott had never been asked to leave the Stilinski house before, it was his second home. But after glancing at Stiles, he got out of there as fast as he could.

"Stiles, why didn't you tell me all this before?"

Stiles opened his mouth to talk but closed it again, finally after a few moments he said, "I wanted to so many times, but it wasn't really my place. I mean it had affected you so much and I didn't want to drag you into it more than you already were. And I knew that if you knew, it would put you in danger, and I couldn't lose you like that…not like mom"

"But you'd risk me losing you?" His voice was soft, but strong. He was grateful his was telling him the truth, finally sharing the secret he had been keeping form the Sheriff for months, but this was a big deal. "Stiles if something had happened to you, if any of these…these things…had hurt you, I don't know what I would have done. We're a family, we don't lie to each other, you understand."

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry. But you have to understand I thought I was doing the right thing."

"I do son, but sometimes the right thing is to admit you don't have any idea what's going on."

"Well, that's easy, because I pretty much never know what's going on with the pack."

"How does that work by the way? The pack thing? I mean you and some of the others aren't wolves, how are you in a wolfpack?"

"Yeah, apparently that's not that unusual. Most packs are made up of families, like the Hales, who have lycanthropy in their blood. Not everyone is a wolf, but a lot are. A pack is basically just another word for family. It's kinda like Scott and his mom and us, they are our family even if we aren't related."

"Then you probably wouldn't listen to me if I told you to stop being involved in all this?"

"You can't dad, even if I wanted to leave, which I don't, I couldn't. I have a responsibility to them." Stiles' knew that his dad would bring this up and had prepared for it. He was planning on telling his dad anyway after the talk he and Derek had but he hadn't planned on it starting with his dad walking in on him and Derek as they rolled around half dressed. "That would be like asking me to walk away from Scott or from you! They're my friends, my people. You don't give up on the people in your life. Why do you think I try and make you eat healthy?"

"Because you hate me and want to inherit my money when you kill me from vegetable overdose?"

"First off, that's not a thing. Second off, you're a Sheriff, you don't have any money. And thirdly, vegetable are good for you."

"No they are healthy, they are still not 'good' for me. Donuts, steak, and French Fries are 'good' for me"

"Your diet isn't up for discussion. Neither is the pack."

"Fine, as long as you make sure I know what's going on. No more hiding murders from me ok? It makes me look bad."

"Fine, but Derek will probably try and get information from you if he needs it."

"We'll talk about that later. Now we talk about Derek…well you and Derek."

"Um, we really don't have to."

"Yes we do, now are y'all being safe?"

"Safe! Dad, we aren't having sex. We just started dating like three days ago."

"Well, that's good to know…I think…well, be safe."

"Dad, I took Sex Ed, can we please not have this discussion?"

"Fine, I won't lecture you. But we do need to talk about the fact he is older than you. Like 5 years older than you. That's a lot."

"Dad, I'm 16, I'll be 17 soon and he just turned 21. Yeah he is older, but it's Derek. You know him, he isn't some gray creep in his forties…not that being in their forties with a little gray in his hair is bad, you pull it off well, but not really my thing. Actually, I'm not sure if I have a type, other than Derek."

"Stiles! I didn't need to know any of that. Look, I'll be ok with this under three conditions. And by this I mean the werewolves and you with Derek. First: No more lying to me. Tell me the truth and let me help. That goes for you and Derek as much as the wolf stuff. Got it?"

"Okay, but what if it's something secret, or something you won't let me do but I need to do, or something involving sex…"

"Stiles! Be honest, but you don't have to tell me everything. You're a smart kid, figure it out," the Bourbon was kicking in and the Sheriff was ready for bed and not for his son to continue to run his mouth. "Secondly: you and I are going to eat together every Sunday, like a normal family. Derek and any of your friends are invited but we need to spend more time together, maybe if we had you would have trusted me with this before. Agreed?"

"I can agree to that if you agree to eat what I make."

"I'll try," Mr. Stilinski said with a sigh. "Lastly, you need to get Scott to tell his mom."

"WHAT! Why should…why would…WHAT!"

"You were right, she is family and I won't lie to her. So I don't tell if you tell her, Scott does, or you make me, but she is finding out."

"But…" the Sheriff cut his son off.

"Not up for discussion Stiles. Now, I have a headache and you are tiring on a normal day so I am going to bed. Figure it out."

With that, Stiles was left sitting at the dining room table mouth hanging open and mind blank.


End file.
